highschoolrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayumi Amano
Sokudo no Rōman-ō (The Roman King of Speed) Aliases: The Rainy Devil, Lorelei Gender: Female Age: 17 Sin: Gluttony Birthday: July 7th (Gemini) Blood Type: B Height: 160 cm Ethnicity: English/Japanese Laterality: Right handed Occupation: Waitress Tarot Card: The Lovers Appearance Mayu has long chocolate brown hair that is swept into the side or a high ponytail by a brown scrunchie/striped ribbon. She is average height, has an ample bust (she and Kiyo have quite well-endowed figures, but Mayu’s proportions are slightly different, allowing her to play sport), and her eyes are a bright sapphire. She and her twin sister Kiyomi are identical- from their hair to the tip of their toes. Almost like clones. Her clothes consist of the standard Roman Academy uniform. A white blouse tucked into a navy blue skirt, her neck bow is red as she is a second year and over that is her blazer. She wears her uniform in a much more sloppy fashion compared to Kiyomi. Her bow is the correct colour for her year, but her skirt is shorter, and she wears knee-high socks. Out of her school uniform, Mayu likes to wear whatever she feels comfortable in. She usually wears hoodies with animal ears on them, knee-high socks with shorts and trainers fit for any unnecessary climbing-up-trees-and-quiet-lingering-while-acting-like-a-ninja things. Personality Mayu is the type of person that blurts out whatever’s on her mind. She is not aware of this though. Because of that, people usually call her "oblivious". Seo demonstrates this obliviousness fully while watching movies, where she pays attention, let's say, only to the alien on screen and fails to notice anything else, even the plot. She is shown to have no sportsmanship whatsoever in a comical way. When playing basketball, she would flout all the rules and annoy the other players by hogging the ball and laughing maniacally. However, it is also through this that the basketball team realizes the importance of teamwork and hence appreciate their team more. Thus, Mayu's participation in their games not only allows the basketball team to practice for when they meet an annoying opponent, but also brings out the best in the team. In general, Mayumi is an extremely cheerful girl who always has a smile on her face. She’s a little weird- well, really weird- and likes to help people- despite her unique way of doing it. The girl is quite obsessed with pudding (to the point that you can literally summon her with it) and has a dark and scary side. Mayumi is also the type of person who keeps everything she’s given, and tends to ‘scrapbook’ the memories. She is also a fast learner. She can perfect anything is she put her mind to it, but the consequence for this is that whatever she had learnt or mastered before that, she will completely forget the skill. History Mayu grew up in a cordial yet wealthy household with her genius twin-sister Kiyomi, her mother and father, and older brother (who was hardly ever home). As a child, her memory especially was quite happy, full of laughter. Although Kiyomi was often pulled away by her private tutors who would always marvel at her inventions, Mayu almost always found creative ways to sneak her sister out of her classes- whether secret passage ways or just climbing through windows. She understood that her sister had some ‘trouble’ displaying her emotions and allowed Kiyo to conduct strange experiments/games on her (which partly explains Mayu’s inhuman strength, both emotionally and physically). Her mother and older brother (whenever he was around) especially would join her shenanigans, even though she had frail health. They would all have picnics together, and their mother would always bring pudding with her. Hence, why it was Mayu’s favourite snack. It was also her mother that helped nurture the girl’s talent in singing- so in short, the twin’s mom was the light in their life. And their father couldn’t agree more. ' ' Soon after however, Mayu’s mother unexpectedly passed away all of a sudden due to an illness. At the time, Mayu never fully understood and was oblivious to what was truly going on, until she stumbled upon her father who was weeping alone in his study. Kiyomi was being tutored, so the two were alone. It was then that Mayu decided to show a smile to her father no matter what, so she did her best to cheer him up. Everytime he’d look at Mayu, however, she had her mother’s free spirit in her eyes, and would often stay silent. As time passed, the wounds healed, but Mayumi’s scar of being unable to cry for her mother still remained. Realising that his wife would’ve wanted their lives to continue and be happy, Mayumi’s father continued to raise his daughters with the love she had wanted to. He then decided to send the girls to their very first public high school, Roman Academy. That was where she met the people who influenced her most in her life, and encouraged her to keep smiling as their lazy hazy school days went on Relationships Kiyomi Amano: Mayu’s older twin sister. Despite the fact that she’s always being victimized by Kiyo, she looks up to her sister a lot, and isn’t really afraid to pull crazy stunts on her. Probably because Mayu is the only one crazy enough to actually do it. Renan Lockon: In the beginning, Mayu and Ren were rivals. She enjoys making bets and challenging him to strange games and such, and he was able to keep up with Mayu’s ridiculous ideas. Over time she grew to develop feelings for him, but with her carefree and oblivious persona, brushes it off as just a ‘puffy-puffy-beat’ feeling. However, after the trip to the Bahamas, she was unexpectedly confessed to by Ren, and still has yet to reply. Sugisake Ken: Mayu’s classmate and partner in crime and close friend- even knighting him with his nickname. She often helps Sugi with his manga, taking him on infiltration missions and bringing him pictures of scenery she visits around the world. She respects the fact that he writes manga, and uses him as her ‘Pudding Stash’ since he always seems to have some. Trivia * The girls have an older brother who is almost always overseas. * Gives really strange nicknames/pet names. * Has what you’d call a ‘Supermarket’ in her pocket. * Lives in a large mansion * Rescued a stray owl which she named ‘Hoosuke’. Character claim is Housuke from “Sket Dance”, a duet Mayu and Kiyo sang for their mother. * Although Mayu’s family is quite wealthy, her father spoils them very rarely, since he believes that they should earn it themselves. * Her family also likes to ‘spy’ on the two twins in a comical way. * Her hobbies are moving her body, playing with friends, any type of game/competition and occasionally sings. She spends holidays by going outside. * She is good at singing and sports while she does not do well in teamwork and reading the situation. * Her best subjects are Literature subjects and History (both World and Japanese), but does not do as well in Mathematics. Her elective subject is Music. * Her favorite foods are pudding, cookies and ice cream. * Keeps a piece of preserved decorative candy from Ren when they went on their first date. * Her family consists of her father, mother, and older brother. * She lives relatively near to the school, and usually goes to school by bicycle. Incidentally, she also lives near to the train station, and would occasionally go to school by train whenever she feels like it. * Sugi uses her as a reference for the male secondary character in his manga